


Naruto Uzumaki: The First Musical Ninja!

by missingyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon things will stay canon, Custom Bloodlines, Godlike!Naruto, Grey!Naruto, How do you stay so upbeat after all that abuse, I will be confirming on the Naruto Wiki, ImaginationRelease!Naruto, Kurama is a teddybear and I love him, Look at him go wreak stuff, Main pairing is Kuama/Naruto, Multi, MusicRelease!Naruto, OC's I guess, Resentful!Naruto, Songfic, actually the whole romance part is backburner stuff, but life is rarely without relationships, embedded music, everything else is sideline stuff, hopefully, it's so cute, like seriously, naruto isn't stupid, not realistic, the plot comes first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingyes/pseuds/missingyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced into the ninja academy because of a series of ancient bloodlines manifesting, Naruto tries to fail as much as he can to be kicked out. He doesn't want to be a ninja, he wants to be a musician. Then, with a twist of fate, he meets the Kyuubi, who tells him he can, and kick ass while doing it! Witness the first ever, musical ninja!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Uzumaki: The First Musical Ninja!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever story! For organizational purposes, I'll be writing the justsus in english. Descriptions of bloodlines and techniques will be posted at the end of the chapter for those who want a more clean cut one. Yes, there will be relationships in this story, but no, they are not the forefront of it. No Lemons, I'll try to keep canon stuff relevent to canon as referenced by the Naruto Wiki. Pop a comment or a PM if you like it. 
> 
> All Bloodlines are posted on my Fanfiction.net profile, but if I get a lot of requests, I'll post it here too!
> 
> I do not own Naruto or any songs featured in this story

 

Naruto was having a bad day. He failed the graduation exam, just like last year, and again, he was forced to take another year in lieu of finally passing. He’d told the old man he didn’t want to become a ninja, that he wanted to become a famous composer; to write music that could bring joy to the world as easily as put tears in their eyes. However, when he voiced this to the old man, he’d just frown and say “I know, Naruto. I just know, though, that you have the potential to become one of the greatest ninjas out there with your bloodlines, and I wont let you just throw that away! And besides, you can always take up music as a hobby... It’ll definitively help once you rise up in the ranks as a stress reliever.” During his lecture, he kept making not-so-subtle glances at the boy’s stomach. Naruto didn’t think much of it so he just sighed, defeated. He realized he’d never win this argument. He never won it the last five times, he may as well just give up. 

Trudging along the streets in the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto arrived at his destination; a little ramen stand on the border of the market district and the slums. Ichiraku Ramen, a stand run by two of the three people who have ever shown him any kindness. Teuchi, the owner, waves him over. “Hey Naruto, what’s got you down? Did you finally get out of that ninja academy you’ve been ranting about for the past few years?” Naruto sighs and slumps down on a bar stool. “No, Hokage-jiji is making me go another year in hopes that I’ll pass. I really don’t have the heart to tell him I’m failing on purpose. I know my bloodlines are important to the village and all, but I really don’t wanna be a ninja!” “Oh...Well that’s too bad. What do ya’ say about a bowl of ramen, though? On the house! Then maybe you can go upstairs with Ayame and play on that piano you love so much!” At this, Naruto perks up. He always loved playing on the Ichiraku’s piano. He still remembers the day first saw it. The day he first discovered not only his love, but his passion for music.

* * *

 

_A five year old Naruto was sitting at a stool in his favorite restaurant in the Hidden Leaf Village. Munching happily on his ramen, his attention is piqued by a couple of burly men carrying a large object down the stairs from the Ichiraku’s apartment. They bump the object into a post and it makes a soft noise. However, this isn’t the noise an object usually makes when bumping into wooden posts. No, this was a tonal sound that was very pleasant to the young Naruto’s ears. Getting up from the stool, He makes his way over to the mystery object curiously inspecting it’s shape. It was of a light wood, slightly worn from age and had black and white bars on one side in a particular pattern. Curiosity overtaking him, he reaches out and touches one of the bars. Surprisingly, it makes a noise! Continuing his ministrations, he starts experimenting with the other bars, pressing multiple at a time and at different speeds. He quickly discovers that some bars should not be pressed together as they make an awful noise. But some bars, pressed together, make noises that sound happy or sad. Eventually his actions attract the attention of Ayame, the cook at Ichiraku’s and the owner’s daughter. Making her way over to him, she asks “We were just getting rid of this old thing, do you want it, Naruto?” Said boy jumps at her voice, he didn’t realize she was watching him. “I’d love it Ayame! But the villagers would just ruin it like every other thing in my apartment...” Frowning, Ayame takes a moment to ponder. “Well, I guess we could have the movers bring it back here, you’ll just have to come back more often to play it!” Naruto perked up at this. “Really? You’d do that for me?” Ayame gives a soft smile and shrugs. “Yeah, the only reason we were getting rid of it is because I’m too busy to play anymore. If you want, I’ll be able to give you lessons during my break!” Naruto was stunned. Nobody had ever done so much for him before! Running over to Ayame, he tackles her in a hug. “Thank you Ayame-nii! I promise I’ll become the best piano player ever! Believe it!” Chuckling, Ayame turns to the movers, which were coming back from their break. “I’m sorry you two, we’ve changed our minds, I think we’ll keep the piano for a while longer.” Grunting, the workers started to move the piano back up the stairs. Ayame turns back to the boy, “Okay Naruto, in fifteen minutes, I’ll be on my break. I’ll start your lessons then, okay?”_

* * *

 

Snapping out of his reverie, Naruto quickly scarfs down his ramen and runs off to the staircase that leads up to the Ichiraku’s apartment, yelling back as her went, “Thanks Teuchi-jiji! I’ll be upstairs!” Smiling fondly at the boy, Teuchi continues idly wiping down the counter tops. He never noticed the shadowy figure following Naruto into his apartment.


End file.
